


Let Me See Your Wings

by orphan_account



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry, Read at Your Own Risk, Samifer Love Week 2016, Simple pain even if it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks, let me see your wings.<br/>But Lucifer shows them to him only one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Samifer Love Week 2016 - Prompt: Let Me See Your Wings

                                                              

* * *

“Let me see your wings.” says Sam, curious.

“They aren’t mine anymore.” mumbles Lucifer, sadly.

“Are you embarrassed of them?” asks Sam, wondering.

Nothing, said Lucifer, turning away and leaving.

Silence between them follows, heavy and dangerous.

Sam feels guilty for asking, but Lucifer won’t listen.

Too much happened since the day the angel fell.

Too much that changed him and left him wounded.

Years pass and Sam never asks the question again.

They learn to get along, learn to love each other.

It’s not a happy love, it’s bittersweet at most.

But they cherish it, because to them it’s divine.

Every kiss is a promise, every touch is sacred.

No one understands  that this is special, but they do.

One day Sam asks again, just one more time.

And this time Lucifer shows him his wings.

Bright light, beautiful white feathers and tears.

It’s Sam’s last memory before he leaves this world.

Lucifer stays like this, Sam in his arms; shattered.

For a long time he holds his other half and cries silently.

He regrets waiting so long to finally show them to him.

But if he would have done it sooner, Sam would still be gone.

At least he was able to give him one last gift, if only that.

A smile on his face when he closed his beautiful eyes.

A smile that means more than all words humanity created.

It’s a smile Lucifer will carry in his heart till the end of days.

Because this smile is all that matters.

“I love you, Sam.” whispers Lucifer, mourning.


End file.
